Rurouni Kenshin: Disney Kareoke
by StarScout42
Summary: It's kareoke time for the Rurouni Kenshin characters, and what's the main target? Disney Sings
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

It was a boring day for everyone in the Kenshin-gumi and others, so what happens when a karaoke place opens up. Everyone decides to go and check it out, what'll happen then?

So whats the first song going to be? This is where you come in: you choose the songs that you want them all the do.


	2. A So It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any Disney songs

Kaoru smiled in amazement as she entered the new karaoke place that had been built not to far from the Akabeko. "Wow, this is amazing" she said and pointed at a refrigerator not to far away in the corner of their room.

"This is a very nice place, that it is" Kenshin said with a smile.

"Who wants to go first?" Kaoru asked.

"I say we do group songs as well" Tae said with a smile on her face, "and I think Kenshin and Kaoru should sing" she said happily.

The two blushed but as the others agreed with Tae the two got on the stage and searched for a song, eventually they found one "all right" Kaoru said happily, "Kenshin and I are going to be singing: A Whole New World, from the show Aladdin.

The two got ready and Kenshin began.

Kenshin: I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

Kaoru blushed but sang on: A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
that now I'm in a whole new world with you

Kenshin: Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Kaoru: Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world

Kenshin: Don't you dare close your eyes

Kaoru: A hundred thousand things to see

Kenshin: Hold your breath it gets better

Kaoru: I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be

Kenshin: A whole new world

Kaoru: Every turn a surprise

Kenshin: With new horizons to pursue

Kaoru: Every moment gets better

Unison: I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

Kenshin: A whole new world

Kaoru: A whole new world

Kenshin: That's where we'll be

Kaoru: That's where we'll be

Kenshin: A thrilling chase

Kaoru: A wondrous place

Unison: For you and me

Everyone clapped happily as the two bowed and smiled "now we get to choose the next contestants" Kaoru said looking over at everyone before looking over at Kenshin and whispering in his ear her decision.

Kenshin nodded "that is a good choice, that it is Miss Kaoru" he said with a smile.

We choose you Sano" Kaoru said pointing at the street fighter who jumped up in surprise. "And we say you sing Part of You World"

"Everyone snickered at that as Sano growled "I'll get you two back for this" he said to them in annoyance and then got on the stage. Taking in a deep breath he began, glaring at the two the entire time.

Sano: Maybe He's Right  
Maybe There Is Something The Matter with me With Me  
I Just Don't See How A World That Makes Such Wonderful Things  
Could Be Bad

Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?

Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you'd think  
Sure, she's got everything

I've got gadgets and gizmo's a-plenty  
I've got woozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs? I've got 20!

But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see  
Wanna see 'em dancing  
Walking around on those  
What do you call 'em? oh, feet!

Flipping your fins you don't get to far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
strolling along down the  
What's that word again? street

Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wandering free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give  
If I could live  
Out of these waters?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land  
They understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women  
Sick of swimming  
Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it  
What's the word? burn  
When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore the shore up above?

Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give to live where you are  
What would I pay to stay here beside you  
What would I do to see you, smiling at me  
Where would we walk  
Where would we run  
If we could stay all day in the sun  
Just you and me  
And I could be..  
Part of your  
world..gets distracted by dog

I don't know when  
I don't know how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see  
Someday I'll be  
Part of your  
world.

Everyone stood there wondering what to say, eventually Tae said "that was very good Sanosuke" with a fake smile.

"Quiet lying, that sucked" Saito said appearing in the door way along with Hiko.

"Saito? Master?" Kenshin blinked, "why are you here?"

"To keep tabs on my dumb student" Hiko said as the two sat down.

Sano smirked, "really well then if your here you might as well join in the game, Saito get on here and sing"

Saito glared at Sano "what was that?" he asked.

"You're the one that came, now sing" Sano said. Saito growled and was about to pick a song but Sano shook his head "nope, I get to pick the song and I choose Beautu and the Beast" he said.

Before Saito could say anything the music began, Sano smiled and laughed as Saito began to sing.

Saito: Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun (certain as the sun)  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast

So there you go everyone there chapter 1. Thank-you for the many songs given anonymous. Khmer Moon Blossoms and -little oro- I will do your songs next chapter, until then


	3. Returning From Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Disney songs

**_anonymous...hehehe_**: It was hard to find the perfect characters to sing the songs but I did and I'm glad you liked the chapter

**_-little oro- _**and **_Khmer Moon Blossoms_**: Thank you both for the same song

**_-infidelMaki-_** two of the songs you suggested were sung in the previous chapters now let the songs begin

Saito pointed at Shishio who had been sitting in the back "you" he growled in anger.

Shishio stood up "ah good to see that someone finally noticed me" he said smirking and looked over at Yumi who was surprisingly at his side once again.

"May I sing?" Yumi asked looking at Saito who threw the microphone at her as he gripped his sword, though soon enough he stopped as Yumi began to sing

Yumi: Make way for Lord Shishio  
Say hey! It's Lord Shishio

Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar  
Hey you!  
Let us through!  
It's a bright new star!  
Oh Come!  
Be the first on your block to meet his eye!

Make way!  
Here he comes!  
Ring bells! Bang the drums!  
Oh! You gonna love this guy!

Lord Shishio! Fabulous he!  
Makoto Shishio Genuflect, show some respect  
Down on one knee!  
Now, try your best to stay calm  
Brush up your sunday salaam  
The come and meet his spectacular coterie

Lord Shishio!  
Mighty is he!  
Shishio Makoto  
Strong as ten regular men, definitely!  
He faced the galloping hordes  
A hundred bad guys with swords  
Who sent those goons to their lords?  
Why, Lord Shishio

He's got seventy-five golden camels  
Purple peacocks  
He's got fifty-three  
When it comes to exotic-type mammals  
Has he got a zoo?  
I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie

Lord Shishio! Handsome is he, Makoto Shishio  
That physique! How can I speak  
Weak at the knee  
Well, get on out in that square  
Adjust your veil and prepare  
To gawk and grovel and stare at Lord Shishio!

There's no question this Shishio's alluring  
Never ordinary, never boring  
Everything about the man just plain impresses  
He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!  
He's about to pull my heart asunder!  
And I absolutely love the way he dresses!

He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys  
(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)  
And to view them he charges no fee  
(He's generous, so generous)  
He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies  
(Proud to work for him)  
They bow to his whim love serving him  
They're just lousy with loyalty to Shishio! Lord Shishio!

Lord Shishio!  
Amorous he! Makoto Shishio  
Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see  
And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by  
With sixty elephants, llamas galore  
With his bears and lions  
A brass band and more  
With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers  
His birds that warble on key  
Make way for Lord Shishio!

Yumi smiled in triumph as she finished her song and went back to Shishio "some women never give up on their man" he said as he smirked.

Hiko stood up and grabbed the microphone "there has to be a dark song somewhere" he said to himself searching the options. He cursed when he realized that everything was nothing like he wanted it.

As he stepped back down Kaoru said "forgive me Mr. Hiko, but you have stepped on the stage and time to sing" she said embarrassed a little about talking to the Master of the secret Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Style.

Hiko growled and grabbed the microphone and sang way out of tune as the music began

Hiko: The Beast will make off with your children.  
He'll come after them in the night.  
No!  
We're not safe till his head is mounted on my wall! I  
say we kill the Beast!  
Kill him!

We're not safe until he's dead  
He'll come stalking us at night  
Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite  
He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free  
So it's time to take some action, boys  
It's time to follow me

Through the mist  
Through the woods  
Through the darkness and the shadows  
It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride  
Say a prayer  
Then we're there  
At the drawbridge of a castle  
And there's something truly terrible inside  
It's a beast  
He's got fangs  
Razor sharp ones  
Massive paws  
Killer claws for the feast  
Hear him roar  
See him foam  
But we're not coming home  
'Til he's dead  
Good and dead  
Kill the Beast!

No! I won't let you do this!  
If you're not with us, you're against us!  
Bring the old man!  
Get your hands off me!  
We can't have them running off to warn the creature.  
Let us out!  
We'll rid the village of this Beast. Who's with me?  
I am! I am! I am! 

Light your torch  
Mount your horse  
Screw your courage to the sticking place  
We're counting on Gaston to lead the way  
Through a mist  
Through a wood  
Where within a haunted castle  
Something's lurking that you don't see ev'ry day  
It's a beast  
One as tall as a mountain  
We won't rest  
'Til he's good and deceased  
Sally forth  
Tally ho  
Grab your sword  
Grab your bow  
Praise the Lord and here we go!

We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!  
I have to warn the Beast! This is all my fault! Oh, Papa,  
what are we going to do?  
Now, now, we'll think of something.

We don't like  
What we don't understand  
In fact it scares us  
And this monster is mysterious at least  
Bring your guns  
Bring your knives  
Save your children and your wives  
We'll save our village and our lives  
We'll kill the Beast!

I knew it! I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up.  
Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all.  
Could it be?  
Is it she?  
Sacre Bleu! Invaders!  
Encroachers!  
And they have the mirror!  
Warn the Master! If it's a fight they want, we'll be  
ready for them! Who's with me?  
Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, the  
Beast is mine!

Hearts ablaze  
Banners high  
We go marching into battle  
Unafraid although the danger just increased  
Raise the flag  
Sing the song  
Here we come, we're fifty strong  
And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong  
Let's kill the Beast!

Pardon me, Master.  
Leave me in peace.  
But sir! The castle is under attack!

Kill the Beast!  
Kill the Beast

This isn't working!  
Oh Lumiere, we must do something!  
Wait, I know!

Kill the Beast!  
Kill the Beast!

What shall we do, Master?  
It doesn't matter now. Just let them come.

Kill the Beast!  
Kill the Beast!  
Kill the Beast!

Everyone had sweatdrops on their head besides Saito and Shishio. "Well Mr. Hiko, that was very nice" she said with a smile.

"Then you trying singing a song" he growled and pointed at the stage.

"Oh no, I insist the Kenshin and Kaoru sing another song for us, they sound so good together" she said.

"Miss Tae, this one really doesn't think" Kenshin began but Tae and Sano pushed them both on stage.

"Ummm, I suppose we can sing that song can you feel the love tonight" Kaoru said blushing. Kenshin nodded and the music began

Tae thought for a moment and smiled as she pushed Sano on the stage as well as Yahiko.

"What the heck!" Sano looked at Tae who smiled back at the four.

"Well we need a Timon and Pumba" she said to him with a small giggle, the music began.

With a glare Sano began to sing giving Tae an _I'll kill you _type of look.

Sano: I can see what's happening

Yahiko: What?

Sano: And they don't have a clue

Yahiko: Who?

Sano: They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line…our trios down to two

Yahiko: Oh

Sano: The sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air!

Kenshin and Kaoru: Can you feel the love tonight

The peace the evening brings

The world for once

In perfect harmony

With all its living things

Kenshin: So many things to tell her

But how to make her see

The truth about my past? Impossible!

She'd turn away from me

Kaoru: He's holding back ,he's hiding

But what I can't decide

Why won't he be the king I know he is

The king I see inside?

Kenshin and Kaoru: Can you feel the love tonight

The peace the evening brings

The world for once

In perfect harmony

With all its living things

Can you feel the love tonight

You needn't look too far

Stealing through

The night's uncertainties

Love is where they are

Sano: And if he falls in love tonight

It can be assumed

Yahiko: His care-free days with us are history

Sano and Yahiko: In short our pal is doomed

The song finished and Tae, Tsubame, and Megumi as well as Soujiro all clapped as the four walked off the stage. Kenshin and Kaoru blushing, while Yahiko and Sanosuke, were furious at Tae who was giggling.


	4. You're Pathetic

Disclaimer: I don't own RK, or any disney songs

Angel of Mercy: Sorry for not using your idea in the chapter but it was seven pages long and I decided to use it for this chapter. I did the same with other peoples ideas as well.

Chiki: I'm so glad that you like my fic, I am a very big fan of yours

Blahblah: thank-you for the advice

Now on with the next chapter

* * *

"Well if you find it so funny, how about you sing a song" Yahiko said pointing at the giggling Tae and Megumi.

"Me?" Megumi asked blinking in confusion and pointing at herself.

"Yeah, we've all sung a song why don't you" Kaoru said with a smile.

"Well Neither has Tae but alright" Megumi said standing up and walking over to the mic and the music began.

Megumi: When somebody loved me,  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together lives within my heart  
And when she was sad,  
I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy,  
So was I  
When she loved me

Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other, that was all  
Just she and I together,  
Like it was meant to be

And when she was lonely,  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me

So the years went by  
I stayed the same  
But she began to drift away  
I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day  
When she'd say I will always love you

Lonely and forgotten,  
I'd never thought she'd look my way  
And she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do  
Like she loved me  
When she loved me

When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together lives within my heart

When she loved me

Megumi brushed a stand of hair behind her and smiled as everyone clapped "great job Megumi" Kaoru said with a smile, "now it's your turn to decide who sings."

Megumi looked at everyone then at Hiko "how about you Mr. Hiko" she said pointing at him. "Kaoru, Yahiko, Tsubame, and Sir Ken as well" she said happily

Hiko looked at her and then at his pathetic student Kenshin, he walked over and smirked and Kenshin blinked and the music began.

Hiko: Let's get down to buisness  
To defeat the huns.  
Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?

You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
But you can bet before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
Out of you.

Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within.  
Once you find your center  
You are sure to win.

You're a spinless, pale pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue.  
Somehow I'll make a man  
Out of you.

Yahiko: I'm never gonna catch my breath  
Yao: Say goodbye to those who knew me  
Kenshin: Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym  
Tsubame: This guy's got them scared to death  
Kaoru: Hope he doesn't see right through me  
Yahiko: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

BE A MAN  
We must be swift as a coursing river  
BE A MAN  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
BE A MAN  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Time is racing toward us  
Till the huns arrive.  
Heed my every order  
And you might survive.

You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So pack up, go home you're through  
How could I make a man  
Out of you?

BE A MAN  
We must be swift as a coursing river  
BE A MAN  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
BE A MAN  
With all the strenght of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

BE A MAN  
We must be swift as a coursing river  
BE A MAN  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
BE A MAN  
With all the strenght of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon  
Hoo-ah!

Hiko thrust the microphone into Kenshin's hand as another song began, "sing this one" he said and Kenshin blinked.

Kenshin: I have often dreamed  
Of a far-off place  
Where a hero's welcome  
Will be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be

I'll be there someday  
I can go the distance  
I will find my way  
If I can be strong  
I know ev'ry mile  
Will be worth my while

When I go the distance  
I'll be right where I belong

Down an unknown road  
To embrace my fate  
Though that road may wander  
It will lead me to you  
And a thousand years  
Would be worth the wait  
It might take a lifetime  
But somehow I'll see it through

And I won't look back  
I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track  
No, I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope  
But I won't lose hope  
Till I go the distance  
And my journey is complete

But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
A hero's strength is measured by his heart  
Ooooooooooooooooooo

Like a shooting star  
I will go the distance  
I will search the world  
I will face its heart  
I dont care how far  
I can go the distance  
Till I find my heros welcome  
Waiting In your arms

I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
Till I find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms

"Ummm that was very…good Kenshin" Yahiko said.

"Quit lying you fool, it sucked, you suck, plain and simple" Saito said, "give that dumb thing to the brat there" he said pointing at Yahiko.

"What was that!" Yahiko yelled in anger but Kaoru threw him on the stage and music began. Yahikos' eyes nearly fell out of his eye sockets when the music began.

Yahiko: Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Because I was afraid to speak  
When I was just a lad  
My father gave me nose a tweak  
And told me I was bad  
But then one day I learned a word  
That saved me aching nose  
The biggest word I ever heard  
And this is how it goes:  
Oh, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
So when the cat has got your tongue  
There's no need for dismay  
Just summon up this word  
And then you've got a lot to say  
But better use it carefully  
Or it may change your life  
One night I said it to me girl  
And now me girl's my wife!  
She's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

When the song was over Yahiko nearly fell off the stage after singing the complicated and off tune song. Tsubame ran to his side "are you okay little Yahiko?" she asked.

"Don't call me little!" Yahiko yelled in anger making Kaoru hit him on the head.

"Shut-up" Kaoru said and after being told she should sing Kaoru took the microphone and the song began.

Kaoru: Look at me, I will never pass for perfect bride.  
Or a perfect daughter.  
Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see that if I were truly to be myself,  
I would break my family's heart.

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me.  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know  
Somehow I cannot hide who I am,  
Though I've tried.  
When will my reflection show,  
Who I am inside.

When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside.

Everyone clapped as Kaoru stepped down and handed the mic to Megumi "there you go, you sing" she said. Megumi got on stage and the song began.

Megumi: Little town, it's a quiet village  
Every day like the one before  
Little town full of little people  
Waking up to say...

Townsfolk:  
Bonjour  
Bonjour  
Bonjour  
Bonjour  
Bonjour

Belle:  
There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Every morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town  
Good morning, Bellegood morning monsieur  
Townsfolk:  
where are you off to?the bookshop, I just finished the most wonderful story  
about a beanstalk, and an ogre, and a---  
townsfolk: that's nice. MARIE the baguettes, hurry up

look, there she goes  
the girl is strange, no question  
dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
never part of any crowd  
cause her head's up on some cloud  
no denying she's a funny girl, that Belle

bonjour  
good day  
how is your family?  
Bonjour  
good day  
how is your wife?  
I need...six eggs  
that's too expensive!

there must be more than this provincial life!

ah, Belle  
Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed  
finished already?  
oh I couldn't put it down. have ya got anythin' new?  
(chuckle) not since yesterday  
that's alright. I'll borrowww, this one  
that one? but you've read it twice!  
well it's my favorite: far off places,  
daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!  
if you like it all that much it's yours!  
but sir?  
I insist!  
well thank you, thank you very much!

look, there she goes, that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well  
with a dreamy, far-off look  
and her nose stuck in a book  
what a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle

ohhhhhh...isn't this amazing?  
it's my favorite part because...you'll see  
here's where she meets Prince Charming  
but she won't discover that it's him  
till chapter three

now it's no wonder that her name  
means "beauty"  
her looks have got no parallel

but behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
very different from the rest of us

she's nothing like the rest of us  
yes, different from the rest of us is Belle

wow you didn't miss a shot gaston!  
you're the greatest hunter in the whole world!  
I know  
no beast alive stands a chance against you, haha...and  
no girl for that matter  
it's true lefou, and I've got my sight set on that one  
t-the inventor's daughter?  
she's the one, the lucky girl I'm going to marry  
but she's--  
the most beautiful girl in town  
I know--  
that makes her the best! and don't I derseve the best?  
well of couse, I mean ya do, but I (mumbling)  
right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell  
here in town it's only she  
who's as beautiful as me  
so I'm making plans to woo and marry Bellelook there he goes! isn't he dreamy?  
monsieur Gaston! oh,he's so cute!  
be still my heart! I'm hardly breathing!  
he's such a tall, dark, strong, and hansome brute!

bonjour  
pardon!  
good day  
mais oui!  
you call this bacon?  
what lovley grapes!  
some cheese...  
ten yards!  
one pound..  
scuse me!  
i'll get the knife  
please let me through!  
this bread...  
those fish...  
it's stale  
they smell!  
madame's mistaken!

there must be more than this provincial life!

just watch...I'm going to make Belle my wife!  
look there she goes...a girl who's strange but special  
a most peculiar mademoiselle  
it's a pity and a sin  
she doesn't quite fit in  
cause she really is a funny girl  
a beauty but a funny girl  
she really is a funny girl...that Belle!


End file.
